My little secret
by Miki-chann
Summary: A fanfic for NaruSasu day! Naruto tells Sasuke his little secret. One-shot. Song-fic. The offical NaruSasu Day is on 23.10.


**Happy NaruSasu day everyone! ^^ **

**First, this is my first NaruSasu fic, so don't be mean to it. D:**

**Second, I'm Finnish, English is not my first language, please forgive me my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you._

I always wasted my time with Sasuke, training with him, talking with him, eating with him. Anything. He was the only person I spended my time with. No one knew why. Expect me. Only me, and I'd like to keep it that way.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know—_

He's always babbling about his ex-girlfriends; how he just threw them away. Talking about how he felt towards them or didn't felt. I didn't know why. Was he trying to tell me something? No, of course not. But I wanted to know what he feels towards _me._ Probably just friendship. But I never had the guts to ask him. Coward.

* * *

One day, I was going to train with Sasuke again. I was excited for a reason I didn't know. Weird, huh? I think so too.

I was walking to the training grounds and when I got there, he was there. Standing in all he's glory.

"Oi, dobe!" He yelled. "You're late."

"Hello to you too, Sasuke-teme." I said sarcastically. "You were just early."

"Hn." Oh god, how I hate that word. Is it even a word?

We trained for a whole 2 hours. After that we were both exhausted and lying on the ground, trying to catch our breaths.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)_

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked, a slight blush tinted on my cheeks.

"Umm..sure, I guess." He was obviously confused. "So what is it?" He asked with curiosity this time.

I lifted my mouth to his ear.

_Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

"Don't tell anyone, or you'll regret it, okay?" I whispered to his ear. He froze.

"O-okay…" He gulped.

_My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?_

"I love you." I whispered quietly, my mouth brushing his ear.

Add silence here. He didn't say anything for a long time. So I decided to get up and leave. Without looking behind. I could feel is eyes on my back.

_Love __**sucks**__._ I know that now.

_When we live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you,_

I didn't see him for a week, not even his chicken-ass hair. Which was extremely odd. I always saw his hair everywhere. _Everywhere. _

When it had been two weeks since I last saw Sasuke, I decided to go to his house. I had to face him sometime. I just confessed my freaking love to him. Again I was wasting my time on him.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
find out games you don't wanna play,  
you are the only one that needs to know_

Ding dong. I gulped.

This was it. All or nothing.

A few minutes later Sasuke opened the door. After he saw me his eyes widened and his mouth was hanging open.

"Uhh, hey Sasuke. I need to talk to you." I said being very serious. _All or nothing, Naruto. All or nothing._

"…Come in then." He gestured with his hand to me to go inside.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret._

"So about what happened a few weeks ago…I..I didn't know what I was doing. I guess I wasn't thinking when I said it and…and I wish I haven't said that."

His eyes saddened at the end of my sentence. And he look to the floor, his bangs covering his face.

"You really mean that?" I could touch the sadness in his voice. "I mean, so you didn't mean it when you said you loved me?"

I started to walk towards him.

"Look at me." I ordered when I was a few inches away from him. "Sasuke. Look at me, now."

He didn't obey. So I put my thumb under his chin and lifted his head. When he was looking at me and cupped both of his cheeks.

"Do you want me to mean it?" I looked straight to his eyes.

_Who has to know?  
The way he feels inside (inside!)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back!_

"More than anything."

I started to lean in and he started too.

Our lips touched a few seconds later. I was in heaven.

The first kiss was gentle and innocent. We broke apart after few seconds and looked deep into each others eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore so I crushed my lips to this. _Hard_. Probably bruising his lips.

I licked his lower lip, asking for entrance and he gladly gave it to me. His mouth was so hot. I groaned into his mouth.

My hands were now at his waist getting lower to his ass. And his hands were in my hair, pulling it lightly.

The kiss was _perfect._ More amazing than I could have ever imagined.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
(Just another regret)_

We pulled away after few minutes. Both of us were breathing heavily.

When a moment passed, I kissed his forehead. "I love you." Then both of his cheeks. "I love you." Then his nose. "I love you." Then his chin. "I love you." Then finally his lips. "I love you more than anything."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret._

"Will you keep my secret?" I breathed to his ear. Biting his earlobe slightly. He let out a small moan.

"I will, if you'll keep mine."

"And that his?"

"I love you more."

"That's not possible." Once again I crushed my lips onto his. Tasting his sweet, sweet taste.

And let's just say we were pretty busy that night.

_Who has to know?  
Who has to know?_

No one has to know what's going on between us.

_No one._

* * *

**Did that suck? D: I'm pretty sure it did.  
**

**And _review_, pretty please? :3 **

**- Mea**


End file.
